<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another rainy day by Valeenp11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028137">Another rainy day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeenp11/pseuds/Valeenp11'>Valeenp11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, idk how to tag, just soft channie, love birds, rainy day, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeenp11/pseuds/Valeenp11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Chan spend a day inside because of the rain. Kinda cheesy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another rainy day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive any grammatical error, English is not my first language :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fully raining outside, so much that you wondered even if to expect Chan home or if he was going to stay at the dorms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were in a relationship with Chan for 7 months now and everything was going good and up. On weekends he stays at your home since you both don't really have that much time for each other. A comeback was coming and Chris was full with work. You weren't less, being a producer for another company kept you entertained too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's how you met each other, Chan being the social butterfly he is, befriended you instantly when he knew you wrote music too. One thing leaded to another and he ended up showing his feelings for you, you felt the same way and at the backs of the public, you started to date each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were fixing some tracks on your laptop when your phone buzzed. It was him, you smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey babe." There was noise at the other side of the room. Probably the voice cooing at him because of him being cheesy. An easy guess after he shushed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! I was wondering already if you were coming." You said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm going I was just busy with the boys."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh, Jisung and Changbin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell them I say hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knew them, of course you did. And you loved each and every member of Stray Kids. The kinda unfortunate part is that you loved them as if the other seven of them were your children. Considering you were some months older than Minho, you could call him your child too -which earned a roll of eyes from part of him and a soft glare, because Minho could look intimidating, but was a sweetheart-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, guys, ________ says hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HEY _____!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my Gosh, is there a murder? Why are they so loud?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We just finished a bop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said nothing." You knew what that meant, for anyone who writes music. Finishing a track was indeed something precious. "Congraulations."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you very much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're coming or not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm coming."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Great I'll wait for you, babe~." </em> You said in english. Normally you would speak in english since you were from _______ and spoke english better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"See ya, love~ </em>OH SHUT UP JI-" and he finished the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I hope there is no murder now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You waited for him while still fixing those tracks you had in your computer, for some reason you weren't happy with how they left the studio. Since it was raining, you hoped you could have some time to read too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened but you didn't even realize. The music loud in your headphones and concentration at maximum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"-still working, okay." You heard that part when you felt Chan snatched your headphones from you and paused the track.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, I kinda had it there." You said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to hear a 'you overwork yourself,come get some sleep' tonight, you hear me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll leave this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come here, I just know you want to read." He opened his arms for a hug. You stood up and hugged him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then, let's go to our usual spot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." Your voice muffled because your face was against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did bring my laptop though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not even surprised."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You walked away to your room and came back with your actual reading to find him sit on the sofa next to the window preparing his laptop and headphones. You smiled and went straight to the kitchen for some coffee. When you came back and sit in front of him, he was fully submerged on music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You started reading. Both of you concentrated but with each other, the rain pouring ouside, it was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two chapters after, you looked up to your boyfriend, eyes fixed on the screen, head boping at the sound of the music, all his attention in his laptop. You started to think how lucky you were you had him in your life. "<em>What would I be now without you?"</em>. You were so grateful. He noticed your look on him and looked at you. His eyes soft on you and questioning if something was wrong, almost like a lost puppy. You shook your head indicating him everything was okay. He gave you a thumbs up, a smile and eyes full of love. You imitated him before he went back to what he was doing.</p>
<p>The rain still fell outside, the sound of it so peacefull. You looked at him one more time before going back to your book, with a smile and a heart full.</p>
<p>You were so, so whipped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would you like me making a series of Chan as your boyfriend? I have so many ideas! But I want to know first if you would read it. Lots of love ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>